Vorian Blackmont
Lord Vorian Blackmont is an old lord that is the firstborn son of Jynesse and Myles Blackmont. To date he has been a part of the past five wars in history. Appearance and Character: Vorian’s glory days are far behind him as his once Black hair has turned silver long ago. His thin face is marred with scars that he received from the past giving him a rather grisly visage. He stands at around 5’10” and has lean build that once knew its strength but has forgotten long ago. Vorian has lived a very long time and he chooses to be kind and honorable more often than not. Biography: Lord Vorian Blackmont born in 303 AC to Jynessa Blackmont and Myles Blackmont (Manwoody) in 303 AC. The war of the Seven Kings had just ended and the Blackmont’s were still recovering from the war. Vorian’s brother, Samwell, was born in the following year of 304 AC. Vorian still barely remembers his uncle, Perros, who died of an illness in 307 AC. In 310 AC he went north to the Stormlands to become a page for Simon Dondarrion, where he would be the man’s attendant. Vorian was thrust into a war as soon as he became the man’s page as the War of the Exiles occurred shortly after entered Simon’s services. Simon Dondarrion (and therefore Vorian) participated in the Battle of the border, a grisly conflict that introduced Vorian to the harshness of the world. Later on Simon would participate in the Battle of Blackwater rush and Vorian was nearly killed by a wayward arrow. Vorian also saw the damage a Dragon could do first hand. It was simply terrifying. After the battle concluded Simon and Vorian returned to Blackhaven. During the next seven years Vorian learned a great many skills from the man and in 317 AC Simon took him on as a squire. Simon taught him how to fight and swing a sword. Vorian got cocky and joined the First Tournament of Summerhall in secret as ‘The Knight of the Vultures.’ The tournament itself proved to be quite a challenge. However, the tournament was be very interesting and he saw many lords and ladies from throughout the kingdom. He saw one particular beauty that caught his eye, Lynesse Fossoway of Cider Hall. He was so entranced by her he asked her to marry him on the spot. To his surprise she said yes and they soon were married. She had Cletus in 321 AC and then Ariadne in 323 AC. Both children were healthy. It seemed that the peace Vorian was beginning to truly enjoy had come to an end in 323 AC when the Corsair King demanded taxes that were simply too high. Renly Baratheon then went to war. Vorian went with Simon to fight. While neither of the two were particularly useful on the ships they both fought hard in the battle. In the final battle at Bloodstone Vorian saved Simon’s life by killing a pirate that was about to stab the man. Due to his bravery Vorian was finally knighted in 324 AC. After being knighted Vorian decided to stay in the Stormlands for at least a short while. During this time, he became close friends with Edric Dondarrion, Simon’s son. Edric would later on become hand of the King. In 328 AC tragedy struck and his mother, Jynessa Blackmont, passed. So Vorian returned home as the Lord of Blackmont. Despite some initial between Samwell and Vorian the two settled their differences and after a few Moons Vorian was well known as Lord of Blackmont. Unfortunately, tragedy comes in pairs and Lynesse fell ill and perished in the same year. The following decade went by swiftly as Vorian watched his children grow into adults as he slowly grew older. In this time, he married again to Daena Gower and had Anders Blackmont in 338 AC. He also became a grandfather in 339 AC when Tremmond Blackmont was born. Both Vorian and Cletus participated in the second tournament of Summerhall. Cletus seemed to have much greater skill with a blade than Vorian did and made it to the second round. Shortly after the tournament ended Falia Yronwood was born in 340 AC. Rumblings from the east in the Stepstones concerned him and when the first war of reclamation broke out he was sent to the Battle of the Stepstones. This time he was a leader in a battalion and found it to come almost naturally to him (Leadership). Vorian assisted in pushing back Jon Stark’s forces. Soon after their forces pulled back the Cornishmen and Redwynes were sent north to fight more. Vorian instructed a small battalion to meet The Arryn’s alongside Prince Martell. The battle was hard fought and Vorian himself barely survived. He did not leave unscathed as several scars now painted his face. They are still very visible to this day. He learned much from the experience and took it with him going forward (Tactician). Unfortunately, his son, Cletus, was not so lucky and perished in the battle. Samwell, Vorians brother, also perished in this battle. Vorian did not participate in the third tournament of Summerhall as he was still too wounded both physical and emotionally. During peacetime Ariadne married into the Tyrell’s of Brightwater Keep saying goodbye to Blackmont and Dorne. Garth Tyrell was apparently quite the charmer. In addition, Anders got married to Sara from Lys. A simply stunning woman. Peace yet again had to come to a close. The Dornish rebellion occurred. Just before this Alestor Tyrell came to Blackmont for a time. Perhaps the worst series of battle Vorian ever had to fight in his life. Vorian was much younger at the time and his rage was stoked. When the Fossoways arrived on his doorstep he finally was persuaded into rebellion after remaining neutral for the beginning of the rebellion. The tale of the destruction of House Ball was what really won Vorian’s support. Joining forces with the Fossoway men, as well as with Ulrick Dayne’s forces they forced the Tyrell’s men back. At the turning of the tides in the battle the Tyrells came back and broke the combined forces of the Fossoway’s and Blackmont’s (Tactician (M)). Joffrey Blackmont, Samwell’s son, was slain during this battle. They were forced inside of their own castle and placed under siege. Vorian and Ulrick realized that starvation was a very real possibility. The two old lords began a battle that was fought with more than just their swords. This war took the lives of many Blackmonts': Casella, Mariah, Jayne, Tremmond, Daena (Vorians wife), and many cousins as well as household members. Despite all the death that surrounded Vorian he would not allow his grief to spurn his fiery passion. He kept fighting even when all hope was long lost. He kept fighting even when news of defeat occurred elsewhere in Dorne. (Intimidation). It was not until Ulrick Dayne turned to him and said, “The rebellion is lost, my old friend. Wyl has fallen, Ghost Hill and Salt Shore surrendered, and Hellholt’s ships razed to the waterline. Enough blood has been shed here.” After these words were spoken to him Vorian finally surrendered. When Vorian was brought before King Loras I Baratheon he gave up his lands and titles to the crown. Vorian also knelt before the King and pleaded that Ulrick would not have to do the same as it was he that convinced him to surrender. To Vorian’s surprise, the King granted his plea. After the battle Alestor was sent on his way with the Weapon-Master of Castle Blackmont, Calius Blackmont, to Essos. In 356 Davos Blackmont was born and Ynys Blackmont in the following year to Sara and Anders. Despite Vorian’s still heavy heart new life brought him joy. Anders also fathered a bastard with Nymella Toland and when Vorian found out he made sure to have Anders stay in contact with the girl and stay in good standing with her too. Falia also married Arthur Yronwood and together they had Ysilla Yronwood. Mors Blackmont went to Sunspear at this time. Vorian was at the burial of Ulrick Dayne and said a sad goodbye to his longtime friend. Life continued to be peaceful until Vorian’s his late 60’s when the second war of reclamation occurred. Most of his household members suggested he stayed due to his age but he would have none of it. He followed the princes of Dorne to the battle of the Red Fork and commanded a good portion of Dornes forces for the duration of the battle. It was a tremendous battle but after the siege of Castle Blackmont years prior Vorian had no fears. In recent years Vorian spends much of his time resting as his age is beginning to weigh upon him. Vorian hopes that his children and grandchildren can avoid as much war as he had. History has a way of repeating itself so he was doubtful of this. Vorian went to King’s landing to see the wedding of the King. Recent Events: During the meeting at the Dragon Pit Vorian's hope of his children escaping more war was demolished. His son, Anders, was slain trying to save the Princess. Currently he is in Storm's End assesing the Aftermath. Timeline: 303 AC - Vorian is born. 310 AC - Vorian becomes a page to Simon Dondarrion. Simon and Vorian participate in The War of the Exiles. 317 AC - Vorian becomes Simon’s Squire 321 AC - Vorian joins The First Tournament of Summerhall and does poorly. Vorian marries Lynesse Fossoway and they have Cletus Blackmont. 323 AC - Vorian and Lynesse have Ariadne in 323 AC. Vorian goes with Simon to the Corsair War. 324 AC - Vorian saves Simon’s life in the war and is subsequently knighted. 328 AC - Vorian’s mother dies and he returns to become lord of Blackmont. Lynesse also dies during this year. 338 AC - Vorian marries again to Daena Glover and they have Anders Blackmont. 339 AC - Tremmond Blackmont was born. 340 AC - Participated in the second tournament of Summerhall and Falia Blackmont was born. The first war of reclamation occurred as well. 356 AC - Alestor Tyrell was sent to Castle Blackmont. The Dornish rebellion occurred. Vorian knelt before the King. Davos Blackmont was born. 357 AC - Ynys Blackmont was born. 370 AC - Vorian helps command in the Second War of reclamation. 375 AC - Vorian goes to King’s Landing. Family Tree:https://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=hiy966i7yr&f=776872019625942361 Archetype NPC's Anders Blackmont - Heir to Blackmont - Archetype: Warrior (Two-Handed Weapons) Davos Blackmont - Scion of House Blackmont - Archetype: Warrior (Polearms) Ynys Blackmont - Scion of House Blackmont - Archetype: Medic Mors Blackmont - Scion of House Blackmont - Archetype: Translator (Volantine) Category:House Blackmont Category:Dornish